


A God's Fairytale

by ironicpumkinspice



Series: Dbh mythology au [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amanda is a liar, Drama, F/F, F/M, Heartache, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Persophone, Peter Hale as Hades, Skeleleton, Skeletons, Underworld, Wasn't she always though?, after it gets messy, but before it gets worse its pretty dang adorable, its gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpumkinspice/pseuds/ironicpumkinspice
Summary: They called to him, daunting yet familiar as he remembered the stones steps he found when he was young. But this time, Amanda was not here to stop him from following his instinct and heading down them.In short, a Hades/Persephone au with Hankcon.





	A God's Fairytale

Connor stared down the large stone steps with wide, brown eyes. The darkness in which they disappeared to called to Connor, and despite the lack of life, Connor wanted to call back. But he didn’t have the chance to even start on the first step when Amanda called his name. “Connor? Connor step back. You do not want to go down those.” Connor turned and spotted her standing a short distance away, brows furrowed. “Where do they lead?” He glanced back at them once more before hurrying over to Amanda, daisies and small sycamore saplings blooming in spots where his feet touched the dirt. Around her soft orchids sat in a neat circle. She reached out, and she took his hand, turning to walk alongside him, keeping quiet until he tugged lightly at her toga.

“They lead to the underworld, a dark and dangerous place. Where mortals go in passing, and where no plant but asphodel grows. It is a place you should never need to visit, nor care about, as long as the dead stay where they belong.” Connor nodded, a shiver of nervous fear passing through him. He decided it didn’t sound as pleasant as his original hopes had led him to believe and he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind.  
He did not think of the underworld for a while, but soon enough thoughts of it returned. But he kept them quiet, considering nothing of them for a few hundred years.  
\----------  
The next time Connor truly thought of the underworld, it was a bright day in the southern reaches of Greece. He has been trailing through a field, making patterns of flowers behind him to help the time pass, when he came upon a cave. It was dark as Connor stepped inside, eyes scanning the cave until he spotted the stairs near the back. They called to him, daunting yet familiar as he remembered the stones steps he found when he was young. But this time, Amanda was not here to stop him from following his instinct and heading down them. 

It was dark, but Connor did not mind, starting down the stone steps, and walking slowly down into the earth. His fingers trailed the wall, being his guide until he stepped off the final step, eyes scanning the underworld. In front of him rushed a river, items and the tormented face of souls calling out to him. 

The river Styx. He knew it easily from his studies, crouching and looking into the dark and quickly flowing waters. Ghostly hands reached for him only to be swept away, lost forever to the currents that tugged them along. As he stood from the river's edge he looked up, spotting what looked like two figures speaking adamantly with each other. One was much shorter than the other, seeming to be leaning back and shaking slightly, the other towering over him with a deep set glare. Connor froze as he realized the smaller was a zombie dressed in armor, but before he could figure out what was going on, the man waved his hand the zombie disappeared in a puff of green smoke. When the other looked up, Connor backed away a few steps, nervous fear overtaking him, before fleeing to the stairs and up them, ignoring the stones that now seemed to dig into his feet, and the scratches on his skin of bumping the walls with his arms.

Bursting out of the cave, he found Amanda waiting for him, a calm expression on her face, but a freezing look in her eyes. “Connor. It seems you found yourself where you shouldn’t be.” She waved a hand at Connor and he looked down, finding dirt coating his toga and scratches on his arms and feet, bleeding the golden ichor that was his blood. “But I’m sure whatever scared you, will be enough to keep you from going down there again. You disobeyed my rules Connor.” 

Tired, and heart still racing, Connor dropped his gaze, spotting the Syringa flowers, a show of her disappointment blooming at her feet. From the cave, Pennyroyal followed him, showing his trail of fearful running. His had a repeated ping of guilt in his chest, opting to keep quiet rather than respond. “Let’s go. It’s time to return home.” He nodded, following her as Penny-royal faded back into plain weeds that made a trail and spread around the fields, showing his guilt plain for anyone to notice.

He did not speak for the rest of the night, though Amanda did not strike conversation either, and for that much Connor was grateful. Dinner was silent, a cold tone in the air, and an even colder one in Connor’s bones as he tried to avoid meeting the eyes of Amanda.

Amanda was not exactly his mother, but she had taken him in as a mentor. Though in humans interpretations, she was Demeter, a goddess of grain and agriculture, and they had depicted him as a goddess named Persephone. They had put him as her daughter, which amused him. Humans we so odd to jump to such conclusions of thing once information grew confused. Each of their godly names has meaning, but of course the mortals knew nothing of their true names, forcefully paying no mind now that they had their own versions in place. Not that it affected Connor. He could take on any form he needed, and all offers to his name still made it to him, weather as Persephone, or simply as a higher power who could bless the land each year.  
\----------  
It was nearly another hundred human years though only a blink to Connor before he found himself back at that cave without Amanda. He couldn’t help it and stepped in, tailing his fingers so guide his way to the back. But to his disappointment, the stairs were gone. He sighed and turned, near jumping from his skin as he realized someone stood at the end of the cave, larger than him. He realized it was the man he had seen when he had been down in the underworld, and slowly is dawned on him that this was Hank, god of the underworld, known as Hades to the mortals.

“Ya know, for such a bright and sunny type, you seem to be searching awfully hard for an entrance to my dreary home.” Connor realized his voice was not angry, despite the grumpy aspects that rested on his face. He let out a soft sigh of relief before shrugging, not sure how to respond. “What’s got ya' so interested in the dead? Area looking for someone?” Connor shook his head.

“No. Nothing like that. I simply have been curious to what it's like down there.” Hank snorted, twisting a wilting piece of Asphodel between his fingers.

“Nothing special. Screams of the damned in the field of punishments, the moans of those lost in the fields of Asphodel. Darkness and heat of fire. Nothing that really calls to anyone.”

“It calls to me,” Connor pointed out with a faint smile, despite Hank’s dismissiveness of his lands. “Or why would I feel such a need to see it for myself?” Hank stared him down, blue eyes watching Connor, obviously trying to find out if Connor’s honest motive was to explore the place. Connor understood his doubt. He couldn't imagine very many wanted to wander down there into the cold stone lands, filled with flames.

“Huh. Well I had to close this exit, it wasn’t meant to be there in the first place. But,” Hank paused, signalling to Connor to step closer. “If you want a proper tour of it, take this.” He pulled a small bone, looking to be from a finger, from his pocket and offered it to Connor. “Plant it in the ground, and a guide will bring you down to find me so you don’t get lost. But, you only get to do this once.”

Connor understood. Hank did not seem like the type to want visitors running rampant when he had so much to do. Connor hesitated before reaching out and taking the bone. He slipped it into a pocket, nodding. “Thank you for humoring a young god like me,” he said as a faint smile slipped onto his face. Hank nodded, staring for a second before clearing his throat.

“Well then, I’ll be expecting you soon.” His form started to glow, and in a flash he was gone. Connor reached into his pocket and brushed the bone with his fingers, before leaving, making his own way back home.

Connor pushed down his guilt of lying to Amanda that evening about where he had been, unable to tell her that he had been searching for the underworld. He also neglected to tell her about his future plans to visit it, the bone heavy in his pocket even as he knew it was in his room, under his pillow. She seemed to suspect nothing, them sharing talk of the villages she visited today, and how Aphrodite had come for lunch. As their meal came to an end, Connor rose and made his way to his room to check the gifts to his alter, Mosl fruits were left, but someone had left him a necklace, and another a well stitched blanket detecting their garden and an ask for a blessing. Connor made a note to go there tomorrow, a smile on his face. He loved these the most, as he liked to use them to decorate, making everything graced with the beauty of the creations of humans.  
He was pleased, the thought of the bone not returning until the end of the night.  
\----------  
He waited many months before he finally worked up the courage to use the bone. He made his way to a far out forest, and into a grove of trees. With his hands he uprooted the dirt and placed the bone before covering it, then placed a bottle of wine, and wrapped cheese near it. “God Hades, please accept my offering, I call you upon your own request and hold you to our word.”

For a moment, nothing happened. 

Then, the ground began to split.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Feedback is super appreciated!!!


End file.
